1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal bumpers and bracket systems for attaching the same to various production configurations of the HUMMER HMMWV (or “H1”) vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a universal bumper and bracket system which is adapted to be installed into two different versions of the HUMMER HMMWV, including the pre-1992 “A1” model and the post-1992 “A2” model. Furthermore, the present invention includes various accessories, such as brush guards, which may be utilized in combination with the universal bumpers and bracket systems.
2. Background of the Invention
In March of 1983, the U.S. Army Tank-Automotive & Armaments Command awarded the AM General Corporation Division a $1.2 billion contract to produce 55,000 High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicles [HMMWV; pronounced “HUMVEE”] to be delivered in 15 different configurations over a five year period. The winning design incorporated high ground clearance, a low silhouette, forward visibility and minimum weight, all combined with ease of operation and reliability.
Known officially as the M998 Series, and referred to as the “H1” (since the introduction of the civilian “H2”) and/or the HUMVEE, this technologically advanced 1¼-ton, 4×4, multipurpose vehicle appears to have fully answered the military's need for superior mobility in a tactical field environment. The HUMMER H1 was versatile, mobile, and fast, and replaced an assortment of vehicles, including some M-151s (¼-ton utility vehicles, such as the well-known JEEP), all M-274s (¼-ton Mules), all M-561s (1½-ton Gama Goats), and some M-880s (1¼-ton pick-up trucks).
HUMMER H1's were tested for more than 600,000 miles over rugged courses simulating worldwide off-road conditions in combat environments. Drivers from the military and AM General performed numerous stringent tests in an effort to test the vehicle's limits. The HUMVEE's were driven over steep rocky hills, through deep sand and mud pits, in water up to 60 inches deep, in desert heat and in frigid Arctic environments. Amazingly, the HUMMER H1 passed the military's validation testing with unprecedented success.
As a centerpiece of the Army's vehicular force modernization, HMMWV's are air transportable, maintainable, reliable, and survivable. They meet all of these requirements while incorporating new higher standards of reliability for combat vehicles. The HUMMER H1's scored very high on Reliability, Availability, Maintainability, and Durability (RAM-D) requirements and specifications. For instance, during initial production tests, the HUMVEE proved to be nearly twice as durable as the Army required.
One major advantage the HMMWV has over other vehicles is its unique multipurpose or modular platform. It was designed to be built in fifteen configurations (cargo/troop carriers, weapons carriers, ambulances, and shelter carriers) share a common engine, chassis and transmission, with 44 interchangeable parts. As a result, fewer training hours are necessary for the mechanics who maintain it. With such a simplified supply, maintenance and logistics system, essentially only one set of common parts for the fifteen configurations is required. In terms of economic, this equates to lower life cycle costs.
One primary aspect of the HUMMER H1 design is the vehicle high ground clearance which is a prerequisite for superior mobility. The HMMWV has a full 16 inches of ground clearance which is considered an engineering feat considering that the HMMWV stands only 72 inches high. Full-time four-wheel drive, independent suspension, steep approach and departure angles, sixty percent slope-climbing and 60 inch water-fording capability combine with its high ground clearance to make the HMMWV an exceptional off-road vehicle.
As has been demonstrated in Desert Storm, the Iraqi War and the ongoing occupation of Iraq, the HUMVEE has proved itself, becoming a well-known icon affiliated with freedom fighting. Yet, even though the performance potential of the HUMMER H1 has been described as unlimited, due to its multipurpose platform and its ability to accommodate a wide range of weapons, new challenges are being presented to the HUMMER H1 of which the vehicle was not necessarily designed to handle.
Through lessons learned in urban combat warfare, it is becoming apparent that because H1 is not adapted to use its front bumper to move or ram heavy objects. That is to say, when the HUMMER H1 is required to smash through a barrier, push other vehicles, or ram an object under stressful combat situations, the front-end of the vehicle is prone to being damaged. This is apparent because the high-clearance front-end design of the HUMMER H1 utilizes smaller than average front bumpers for ground clearance.
It would be beneficial to provide the HUMMER H1 with a heavy-duty bumper and bracketing system which is designed for heavy-duty front-end usage, a task which was apparently not considered major design factor with respect to the vehicle's original design specifications. Ideally, it would be advantageous to provide a universal design which would fit different production variants of the HUMMER H1. For instance, the HUMMER H1 has been upgraded through the years; primarily, there being two different versions of the HUMMER H1 which support military applications, including the pre-1992 “A1” model and the post-1992 “A2” model. Therefore, it would prove to be beneficial and cost effective to provide a universal heavy-duty bumper and attachment bracket system which could be used at least for both the A1 and A2 variants of the HUMMER H1. Preferably, the heavy-duty bumper and attachment bracket system will be adapted to incorporate a modular platform of accessories, such as bumper guards, brush guards, tow bars, tie-down attachments, winch mounting capabilities, and various ramming devices.